The present invention relates to containers or boxes for storing paints, particularly artist's painting media, in a substantially air tight chamber to prevent the drying and solidification of the paints.
Oil paints, water colors, tempera and other artist's media are formulated for relatively rapid drying on the painting surface. The rapid drying feature becomes detrimental when paint dries on the pallet or in the compartment before it is applied to the surface. Presently, the artist put out only the relatively small amount of paints he feels will be used to depletion. If they are not all used during the painting session, they will probably have dried before the next session and costly paints are lost since they can only be scraped off and discarded.